


Shiro's Message

by Derpboom



Series: Voltron Phone Home [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earth, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Tried, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpboom/pseuds/Derpboom
Summary: Shiro gets to go first. Sorry guys, better luck next time.Aka. Shiro gets to call home first and show off the alien they found.





	Shiro's Message

“Ready Pidge?”

“Ready when you are. I really wish we all could have talked this time, but introducing Earth to the threat is more important.”

“Don't worry Pidge. You will soon. I promise. Going live in 3, 2, 1….connected.”

\------------------

“-19, 20. That should have enough important people's attention. Hello again Earth. If you don't recognize me, that's ok.” The tv in the commons was on again, drawing all students with a gasp. Iverson's eyes widened in shock, and he turned to the nearest cadet.

“Get as many professors in front of a screen as you can! Stat!” Not waiting for an answer, he turned back.

\---------

“I know you wanted to see your missing family members again,-” The familiar man said, easing the tension. The room was once again packed, worried gazes locked on the tv.

\----------

“I want you to know that all of them are still alive-”

“Thank you,” choked out a woman, knowing he wouldn't hear her, earning her a hug from her wife, who was also teary eyed.

\---------

“-and more or less in one piece.” The woman laughed, pushing up glasses to wipe her eyes.

“Thank you Shiro. Keep Pidge safe for me.”

\----------

“As some of you know, my name is Takashi Shirogane, but most people call me Shiro. I was on the mission to Kerberos two years ago, and am now back as Paladin of the Black Lion.” Shiro explained. “What I'm about to tell you is what has been happening with us here in space. We have some allies with us to help explain, so please, pay close attention so you can protect yourselves when we can't be there.”

\---------

A stunned silence swept across the room as Shiro explained his year in captivity, escaping, finding the Blue Lion, and being in space once more. Iverson diligently took notes, struggling to keep his face neutral.

“This is Allura.” Shiro said, motioning for a person off screen. They apparently obliged, and all jaws dropped as a literal ELF walked into view. “She's the Princess of Altea, and one of the last Alteans alive. She has some more details on Voltron and the Galra, so listen closely.” He stepped away as Allura began.

\----------

“-So please, do not give up hope. Stay safe, and Voltron is with you.” Allura finished, nodding to Pidge.

“Does anyone want to add anything before we cut connection?” She asked, glancing around the room. Everyone shook their heads, but jumped when Lance suddenly shot in front of the camera.

“YOU LOST THE GAME!” He crowed and Pidge scrambled to turn it off as a groans rang out around the room.

“You jerk!” Hunk cried dramatically, slapping Lance's arm. “I was going on FOUR years! FOUR!” Lance cackled and sped away, the others hot on his heels.

Once they were gone, Allura sighed to herself and shrugged. ‘Must be another human thing.’

\---------

As the tv clicked off, Iverson stood and marched out of the room. Reaching his office, he wasn't surprised to find more than a few officers waiting outside his door. “We've got work to do.” The door shut with a click.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how to feel about this one but it's a thing, so.... yeah.
> 
> Got to stay home sick from school today, but I was bored so I wrote this. Woot. It hurts to think right now so imma keep it short. Thanks for being patient with me and reading my trash.
> 
> As always kudos and comments make me open to emotion so gove me more. Suggestions and criticism welcome but no flames. K thnks by


End file.
